sensefandomcom-20200214-history
Smuggler Gunslinger/Imperial Agent
Smuggler Gunslinger/Imperial Agent Sniper PVE Guide Smuggler Gunslinger 7/31/3 http://www.torhead.com/skill-calc#700bcbZbIMrRobRrsZh.1 Imperial Sniper 7/31/3 http://www.torhead.com/skill-calc#400bcbZbIMrRobRrsZh.1 Smuggler Gunslinger and Imperial Sniper are the heavy DPS Advanced Class options for the Smuggler and Imperial Agent, respectively. Before we start on this, there is some important information, regarding the Smuggler/Imperial Agent, I would like to impart. The Smuggler, as well as their counter class the Imperial Agent, have several class distinct abiilities. The most prominent of these is the cover mechanic, the ability to roll/crouch in cover and gain a moderate amount of defense and extra abilities, while sacrificing mobility. When, and where, to enter cover will be a large part of the learning curve for Smugglers/Imperial Agents at each encounter in the game. This system works according to your current hostile target. Should you have no target selected you will use portable cover instead. Note that you cannot roll into cover when you have a friendly target. When you have a hostile target, green silhouettes will appear that show you the positions you are able to roll into relative to your targets position. The Smuggler/Imperial Agent also has portable cover, though only the Gunslinger/Sniper receives the portable laser screen. Operatives instead just crouch in place, the same as during levels 1-10. The second major part of playing the Smuggler/Imperial Agent is resource management, namely energy starvation and regeneration. This resource depletes as abilities are used, but regenerates at different rates according to how much energy you currently have. Energy Regeneration works at a variable rate dependant on your current total energy. Current Energy = 80 – 100 = 5 RPS Current Energy = 60-80 = 4 RPS Current Energy = 40 – 60 = 3 RPS Current Energy = 20-40 = 2.5 RPS Current Energy = 0 – 20 = 2 RPS To play at the maximum potential throughput of the class, you need to try and keep above 60 energy when you can, using both Pugnacity/Stim Boost and Cool Head/Adrenaline Probe (if you’re a Scoundrel/Operative) or just Cool Head/Adrenaline Probe (if you’re a Gunslinger/Sniper) to keep your energy up. Cool Head/Adrenaline Probe is a cooldown ability that returns 50 energy over 3 seconds. It is a clutch ability that should ideally be saved for when you have to use excessive energy during either a burn phase (dps) or when you need to put out an extreme amount of healing throughput. It has a 120 second cooldown, allowing it to be used multiple times in longer fights. If you’re a Scoundrel/Operative, Pugnacity/Stim Boost consumes an Upper Hand/Tactical Advantage proc to return 3 energy every 3 seconds for 45 seconds, this buff should be kept up in any fight lasting 45 seconds or longer. In small trash pack pulls, this buff can be safely left off, unless you do not need to use UA/TA to heal. If you don’t need to heal, use your UA/TA to keep this buff up between trash packs. While Pugnacity/Stim Boost is active, your energy regen becomes; Current Energy = 80 – 100 = 6 RPS Current Energy = 60-80 = 5 RPS Current Energy = 40 – 60 = 4 RPS Current Energy = 20-40 = 3.5 RPS Current Energy = 0 – 20 = 3 RPS The differences between keeping your energy at a good RPS level and keeping it the lowest RPS level are massive. Let’s have a quick look at the math behind this. Smuggler/Agent A keeps his energy above 60 for the entire duration of a ten minute fight, while maintaining Pug/SB. This gives him the following; Current Energy = > 60 = 5RPS 5RPS x 600 seconds = 3000 energy to spend on costed abilities. Smuggler/Agent B likes to do as much as possible when fighting, he spams his abilities to try and burst as much as possible. He keeps his energy below 20 for the entire duration of a ten minute fight and doesn’t keep on top of his Pug/SB buff. This gives him the following; Current Energy = < 20 = 2RPS 2RPS x 600 seconds = 1200 energy to spend on damage abilities In real terms, Smuggler/Agent A has 2.5 times more energy to spend than Smuggler/Agent B. Resource managment will be an incredibly important part of playing a Smuggler/Imperial Agent, easily differentiating the really good Smuggler/Imperial Agent players from the average. This may seems confusing at first, but it will get much easier once you start using it. ' Smuggler Gunslinger Rotation' When it comes to damage output, there isn’t really a rotation with the Smuggler Gunslinger. We are forced to use a priority system, due to the balancing and maintaining of our energy (See above). Basically, we want to use the following priority system to balance out the DPS we do while also keeping our energy as high as possible. This may require that you use Flurry of Bolts in between each skill to help maintain an acceptable level of energy. Aimed Shot > Sabotage Charge > Shock Charge > Incendiary Grenade > Speed Shot Use Cool Head when you hit about 50% Energy and maintain the above rotation. Other than that, most of your skills are support oriented. If you find that you are in a Heavy AoE fight, throw XS Freighter Flyby into your rotation. Imperial Sniper Rotation When it comes to damage output, there isn’t really a rotation with the Imperial Sniper. We are forced to use a priority system, due to the balancing and maintaining of our energy (See above). Basically, we want to use the following priority system to balance out the DPS we do while also keeping our energy as high as possible. This may require that you use Rifle Shots in between each skill to help maintain an acceptable level of energy. Ambush > Explosive Probe > Interrogation Probe > Plasma Probe > Series of Shots Use Adrenaline Probe when you hit about 50% Energy and maintain the above rotation. Other than that, most of your skills are Support Oriented. If you find that you are in a Heavy AoE fight, throw Orbital Strike into your rotation.